The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited are admitted to be prior art.
Various types of connectors are used for forming connections between an insulated wire and any manner of electronic or electrical component. These connectors are typically available as sockets, plugs, and shrouded headers in a vast range of sizes, pitches, and plating options. Traditionally, for two wires to be connected together, a user must strip the first and second wires, twist the two ends together, and then secure them to one other. Alternatively, the user must strip the first and second wires and solder them together or to a common electrically conductive terminal. This process can be tedious, inefficient, and undesirable. Furthermore, a wire-to-wire connection that may fall apart or short out unexpectedly could be hazardous or cause equipment failure. Moreover, traditional insulation displacement connectors require tabletop presses and fixtures to manage the high amount of force involved. However, many applications do not have the luxury of available space. Thus, a quick, efficient, and reliable means of connecting a plurality of wires in any space is needed.